Artificial finger nails as a cosmetic article are old in the art and are commonly available in retail establishments where cosmetics are sold. Most of the artificial finger nails found on the market are manufactured from plastic or synthetic resins which require the use of various glues for purposes of attachment and further require the use of solvents to remove the residue of glue from the wearer's natural finger nail. The process of application and removal of the presently available cosmetic article requires the expenditure of time and materials.
This invention makes the application, as well as the removal of the cosmetic article, a very simple matter requiring no additional materials and essentially no expenditure of time.
The present invention employs a novel application of a pressure sensitive adhesive to the cosmetic article which then permits the cosmetic article to be applied and removed with ease.